


Asking

by pray_for_sound



Series: Helping [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Timmy hasn't stopped thinking about it,clearly.





	1. Chapter 1

A week later, at the end of dinner Timmy leans close to his ear and says, “I want to try that thing on you.”

And Armie laughs still looking down the table, elsewhere, because he doesn’t know what Timmy means. He turns towards him, “What thing?” and is met with Timmy’s downcast eyes, pink cheeks. 

“That thing you did to me last week.” Armie still isn’t following. They did lots of things last week. He taught Timmy how to put someone in a sleeper hold, he taught him how to castle in chess so he doesn’t lose _instantly_ every game they play, he… oh. Timmy’s eyes slowly come up to meet his, and they’re intense. Armie thinks it must be the wine. He feels himself get a little warm in his center, start to sweat a little. 

“Let’s go have a smoke, yeah?” Because this conversation is _happening_ and Armie has no desire to have it within eyesight of anyone. He gets up from the table gesturing lighting a cigarette to anyone asking, pats Timmy on the bum to get him moving, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walk. 

He sucks hard on his Camel as he lights it. Offers one to Timmy once he’s puffing away. Timmy takes one and flicks the lighter a couple times before it lights, carefully brings it to the end of the cigarette. 

Who knows how this would have gone if Timmy had brought it up a different night, but tonight he’s feeling kind of dangerous inside, a little like nothing could fuck with him. He crowds Timmy against the wall and says, “You want me on my hands and knees, huh?”

And Timmy meets his eyes, pupils blown, mouth open, tongue resting fitfully in the bottom of his mouth, like he knows what he’s doing more than he lets on. He nods slowly, “Yeah. I guess I do.”

Armie slowly brings his body closer to Timmy’s without touching him, exhaling smoke through his nose. His left arm is against the wall over Timmy’s right shoulder and his side is prickling with their proximity. “You want to milk me? Squeeze my cock?” 

Timmy starts to nod, tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip, still making eye contact through his lashes. _What a little shit,_ Armie thinks. “Why?”

Timmy didn’t see that one coming. His tongue retracts and fear flicks through his eyes, but he maintains eye contact with Armie. After a beat he drags his cigarette hard, blows smoke out of the corner of his mouth and reaches out his left hand, cups Armie’s balls through his pants and squeezes. 

“Because I’ve noticed recently you’ve been having the same problem I was.”

“You little fucker.” Timmy grins at him. Armie knows Timmy can feel exactly what his move has done. Bluff called. Timmy one, Armie one half. He reaches down and covers Timmy’s hand with his own, holds it, squeezes. “And you think you can lend me a hand?”

“Mmm.” Timmy’s eyebrows quirk as he looks down and away for a second before he leans off the wall and into Armie’s space, bringing their bodies together. “I think there’s a good reason that you thought of _helping_ me out that specific way and I wanna know what that is.”

He gives Armie’s balls another squeeze and extricates himself from between Armie and the wall. “Besides,” he calls over his shoulder, “I’m over having your hard-on always pressed into me during scenes. It’s distracting.”

“Ohhh, listen to this guy, sure yeah. _That’s_ the problem.” Armie rolls his eyes even though it was dark and grinds out his cigarette butt with the toe of his shoe.

 

***

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna let me?” 

They were filming around the table in the Pearlman’s backyard. Luca was discussing something behind the camera with the crew, and Michael had gone for a fresh bottle of water for the table. Timmy slid his bare foot over to the top of Armie’s, ran his toe along the other man’s instep. 

Armie’s whole body jerked and he shot Timmy a twinkly-eyed stern look. “Am I going to let you what?”

Timmy blew his bangs out of his face in a huff. “You’re so fucking difficult.”

“ _What?_ Would you please tell me what it is that you’re _gagging_ to—oh.”

Timmy leaned back in his chair, mouth open, tongue playing with one of his back teeth as he plopped his feet one and then the other in Armie’s lap.

“Yeah. That.”

“You really want to?”

“I _really_ want to. Is that bad?”

Armie was totally pink by this point, having lost all control over this interaction the second Timmy confirmed that he indeed was asking very earnestly _yet again_ to jack him off, probably in a compromising and prone position. He swallowed hard and tried to reason with his young co-star.

“Here’s the thing though, Little Timmy Tim. It takes some training.”

Timmy blanched. “You’re saying I wasn’t the first guy you’ve had on his hands and knees?”

“No, _no_ , god that’s not what I’m saying. You definitely were…” Timmy preens at that. “But I’m a very sexually _experienced_ man who has done… lots of… adult sex stuff. I just— I just know what I’m doing. So I knew how. And you probably need some training. Like what twenty-year-old dude explores his own ass?” By this point Armie’s whispering harshly with his head low to the table. 

“Armie, cut it out. Seriously. I’ll be fine. I know what felt good when you did it to me and I wanna plaaayy with you. I want to wring your huge dick out. I wanna see how much spunk you churn out on a daily basis, because I know you don’t go more than a day without rubbing one out.” Timmy’s eyes lit up, “Oh wait… what if you didn’t for a day. Or even two—“

“Michael!” Armie shouts as soon as Michael appears in the doorway of the villa. “ _Thank you_ for the water, seriously, we’re dying out here.” He swats Timmy’s feet off his lap, and away from his semi-interested dick, and tries, god he tries to focus on the scene they’re in the middle of.

 

***

When they’re done filming, evening has settled and they bike home in the last light of the day. Timmy waves to Armie as they approach his apartment, but Armie veers his bike pointedly towards the center of the road and continues on ahead.

Timmy peddles hard to catch up with him, “Yo. Bammer, where are you going?”

Armie turns his golden head back in the bike wind grinning at Timmy. “We’re going to yours aren’t we?”

“Oh, awesome. Okay, yeah… let’s go.”

“I mean, you’ve been tryna get your hands on my dick for like a week now… I was bound to give in sooner or later.”

“Correction—I have had my hands on your dick _in that time_ , just not nearly for long enough.”

Armie jumps off his bike and props it against a lamp post outside of Timmy’s building, goes to grab him by the neck in the crook of his arm. “I see, you want to touch my dick for a _long time_ , okay buddy. Here’s your chance.”

Timmy grins at him, like this big happy dog grin, and then like he remembers this is still kind of weird, he reels it in, pulls his bottom lip into his teeth and swats at Armie’s butt. “Get inside, you stud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got way filthier than I intended, so, sorry?
> 
> also, I might edit this later bc I just wanted to post it, but it's kinda rough.
> 
> for 6 since you asked so nicely <3

 

“So…” 

 

The second they’re inside Timmy’s apartment with the door closed, he’s awkward as fuck.

 

His hands are in his pockets so he takes them out and rubs them down the front of his jeans. Armie is taking his shoes off in the entry way and doesn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Do you want some wine?” Timmy asks. 

 

Armie grins at him. “This a date now? We’re going to drink some wine and then you’re going to figure out how to get sly and put the moves on me?”

 

Timmy shoves him in the shoulder, tackling them both into the hallway wall. Armie cups his ear, moves his curls away from his eyes with his thumb. “It’s cute. You’re nervous.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Okay, well… I’m going to go get cleaned up. You get your toys together.”

 

 

 

When Armie comes out of the bathroom in a towel, Timmy is sitting at the end of the double bed in his boxers, his socked feet scraping up and down the rug under the bed. There’s a tube of lube next to him, but nothing else. Timmy’s eyes lock onto his bare chest, his biceps, the knot at the top of the towel where his stomach becomes a beautiful v. He rolls his bottom lip in and out of his mouth.

 

“I don’t have any fancy vibrators or butt plugs like you do.” 

 

Armie takes in his downcast face, his slight chest, the fabric bunched at the crotch of his boxers, and he feels his dick start to fill out between his legs. Either he needed this more than he thought he did, or this movie is having a more significant impact on his psyche than he planned for. 

 

“Trust me, it will still work.” He walks up to the head of the bed and starts tossing all of the pillows into the middle of it. Timmy watches carefully, his eyes darting down to the towel stretched across his ass. He stacks two pillows and lays a third in front of those two and then unties the towel from his waist and shakes it out over top of it all. “Don’t want to get your bed all messy.”

 

Timmy’s pupils are his whole eyes as he watches. “I wouldn’t mind that.” His gaze was stuck somewhere around Armie’s thick thighs. 

 

Armie gets two fingers under Timmy’s chin and forces him to look at him. “You good? You still want to do this?”

 

Timmy seems to snap out of it enough to look scandalized. “Um, _yes_. You think we made it this far and I’m going to back out now?”

 

Armie holds his hands up, “Just checking in on you, okay? Ready when you are.” He flops down on his front onto the pillows and wriggles around until his ass is elevated, his face in the comforter. He brings his arms up around his head and spreads his knees a little. 

 

Timmy watches this and is thankful Armie is face down because he’s rock hard in his boxers and his palms are a little sweaty. He uncaps the lube and squeezes some into his right hand. Armie’s cock is slightly plump and resting loosely against the towel covered pillows.

 

Timmy scoots right up between Armie’s legs, sits cross-legged at the end of the bed, and wraps a hand around his dick.

 

“Oh, fuck, Tim.” Timmy immediately feels Armie’s dick harden in his hand. He starts stroking it slowly up and down, getting it nice and slick with lube. He grabs the bottle and squirts more into his hand, rubbing it around the tip when he gets to the bottom.

 

Armie hisses. “That feels fucking _great_. Jesus. I guess I was really right about this. It’s like a health thing. I fucking _need_ this right now.”

 

“Did you jack off this morning?”

 

Armie tries to remember anything before this current moment. “No, I woke up late. Barely made it to set on time.” 

 

“When’s the last time you had something in your ass?” Timmy’s still sliding his tight fist slowly up and down Armie’s cock feeling it firm up in his hand, get longer. 

 

“Uhhhh, I dunno, few weeks ago?” Timmy’s moans a little at that. “I brought a dildo with me but I don’t use it all the time.”

 

“I’d fucking _love_ to see that.” It’s out of his mouth before he can stop it. Fortunately, Armie doesn’t really react except to wiggle in his grip a little. His eyes are closed and his forehead is creased. Timmy lets his eyes roam over the beautiful body spread out before him, his huge back, muscles pinching here and there as he squirms, the taper of his waist, the roundness of his ass perched and open, his hole fluttering as Timmy keeps stroking his dick.

 

“Why didn’t you bring it for me?”  


“I’m sorry I didn’t think of it.”  


Before he can stop himself, Timmy’s left hand is coming down on Armie’s ass cheek, open-palm, not super hard but hard enough. Armie gasps and then moans, rubbing his dick into Timmy’s hand. 

 

“I think this was a bad idea.” His eyes are still closed and his whole face is pink. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  


“You’ll fucking kill me if you do that.” Timmy smirks and gathers his spit in his mouth. He leans over Armie’s ass and lets it drool down his crack. “Holy shit—nngggghh,” Armie’s exclamation cuts out into a moan as Timmy rubs his saliva around his hole with two fingers. It’s been a while since another person has touched Armie this way, and even longer since it was anyone new. He forgot how open it makes him feel, how vulnerable, how horny. Timmy withdraws his hand and spits again, and he feels Armie’s erection pulse in his hand.

 

“You like that? Me spitting on your hole?"

 

Armie squirms, “Oh god, Timmy. Holy… shit.” Timmy has gone back to rubbing his slick fingers around his opening and between that and the grip he has around his length, Armie’s already seeing stars. “Remember how you struggled with me talking dirty to you?”

 

Timmy giggles. “Yeah.”

 

“Well, this is like that, only, more. Kind of.” 

 

“How do you know it’s more?”

 

“It’s more.”

 

Timmy keeps his fingers lightly circling Armie’s hole and speeds up his right hand, focuses his thumb on the center near the tip of Armie’s dick as he says, “So, you said I might need some training, or… instructions. What do I do next?”

 

“Fuck, you were right, you’re clearly a fucking natural at this. But if you ask me, next would be putting those fingers to good use in my ass.”

 

“Ohh, you’d like a finger in your ass?” The smirk is evident in Timmy’s voice.

 

“Don’t make me beg you.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Timmy’s brain is immediately a rolodex of images of Armie begging for his fingers, for a dildo, for a vibrator, for his cock. He shakes his head to make them go away and presses in with his middle finger. Armie’s hole puckers up against the intrusion before yielding, Timmy’s finger sliding in to his second knuckle. 

 

Armie lets out a long satisfied moan. Keeping up a rhythm on his dick, Timmy tests sliding his middle finger in a little more and then back out of Armie’s ass. He loves watching it disappear, worries the spit won’t be enough and he should get the lube from where he left it on the other side of the bed. He probes a little deeper, keeps a little more pressure pointed downwards as he presses in.

 

“Oh my god, Timmy, fuck. There, there, there.”

 

Timmy rubs at that spot, feeling the way it makes Armie’s dick fill even more in his hand. He looks down at the front of his boxers and can see a wet spot forming, is thankful again for Armie being face down. 

 

“That’s the spot, huh? The one that’s going to make your dick shoot all over me?”  


“Ohh fuck, yes, yes right there. Don’t stop.”

 

Timmy picks up the pace with his right hand, notices it’s a little slicker than it was a minute ago. “Do you want another finger in you? Want to feel a little fuller?”

 

“Oh my god, fuck, yes please.”

 

Timmy lets go of Armie’s dick and reaches awkwardly across his body for the lube. It brings his face closer to Armie’s body and he can smell faintly that he’s been playing with his ass. It’s a musky smell, sweaty almost, but not. And it makes his dick ache so bad he feels it in the back of his eyeballs. He drizzles lube over Armie’s ass and down his dick, takes his right hand and rubs over his balls and in a smooth slide all the way down to his tip. With his left hand, he takes his middle and his pointer finger and presses them slow and steady against Armie’s hole. It yields easier than the first time, Timmy’s eyes drink in the sight of his fingers being swallowed. 

 

“Holy fuck, dude. How did you do this without just giving in and shoving your dick in me?”

 

Armie moans and fucks into Timmy’s fist, “Is that what you want right now? You’re thinking about getting a little relief, using my hole?” and he doesn’t say anything, because Timmy doesn’t need to know this but that thought sky rockets him to the edge. 

 

“Fuuuck, fuck, yes, I am, does that make me fucked?” 

 

“No, I get it. But when I was playing with you, Timo, it was about you. Just like this right now, oh _fuck_ , there, yes…. is about me right now. And I need you to keep rubbing that spot right there, because holy fuck I’m going to come _so fucking hard_ –“

 

Timmy pulls his hands back, one to tug his balls away from his body a little and the other with two fingers still dipped just inside his hole. “Ah, ah, ah not yet you’re not.”

 

Armie groans in frustration, his hands bunching and pulling at the comforter. 

 

“What’d you say to me? We gotta edge you a little.” 

 

“A little? I haven’t come since yesterday, how much more pent up do you need me? Jesus, Tim.”

 

Timmy plunges his fingers back into Armie’s hole, aimed right for his prostate. “I want you to soak through this towel.”

 

“Holy shit, fuck, _Timmy_.” Armie’s cock dribbled a little at that making Timmy’s hand even slicker on his cock. 

 

“It all feels good?”

 

“It feels fucking incredible.”

 

“Been awhile since you’ve had this?”

 

“Fuck, too long, I fucking love it.” Timmy stops pulling on his dick and just holds it in his flat palm, watching as it pulses in time with his fingers in his ass. It’s probably the prettiest dick Timmy’s ever seen: long, slightly curved, bright pink from stimulation. He rubs around the tip with his thumb.

 

“I love this too. I’m leaking so bad in my boxers.”

 

Armie whimpers. “Please, I’m so fucking close. Please make me come.”

 

Timmy keeps rubbing right at Armie’s prostate as he tightens his grip again around his dick and starts jacking him off fast and hard, like how he would on himself. 

 

“Okay, I guess you can come now. Is it fucked up that I kind of want to suck it out of you?”

 

“ _HOLY_ fuuuuckkk,” Armie’s whole body spasms as he cums all over the towel and Timmy’s hand, Timmy keeps both his hands busy, working him through it as he moans and thrashes.

 

When his body calms down, Timmy stills his hand, and slides it in a ring down Armie’s dick to clean him up. He ends up with a handful of Armie’s come which he considers doing something with, but then wipes off on the towel.

 

He whistles and smacks Armie’s ass. “That was hot.”

 

Armie, red-faced and bleary-eyed, looks back at him over his shoulder. “You fucking think so? Damn, Timmy you pulled everything I had out of me.” He rolls off the pillows and flops, sated onto the bed. “Now you.”

 

“What?”

 

Armie gestures to the still very obvious tent in his boxers. “Don’t get all shy on me now. You just told me you wanted to suck the cum out of my dick, but you don’t want to come in front of me? For a second time I might add.”

 

“I guess when you put it that way…”

 

Timmy grabs the lube and squirts some into his hand before stuffing it into his boxers.

 

“No, come on I wanna see.”

 

“You fucking perv, okay, fine.” Timmy uses his left hand to pull his boxers down over his dick and tucks them under his balls and shuts his eyes.

 

Armie leans his head close to Timmy’s, whispers, “If anyone’s the perv here, it’s definitely you. You just enjoyed playing with my asshole so much—“

 

A moan punches out of Timmy and he comes all up his stomach, with Armie’s forehead almost touching his.“Holy fuck, dude. Whoa.”

 

Armie pulls the towel from behind him and mops up Timmy’s stomach. “Now go wash your hands so we can sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I’m so fucking slow at writing y’all. but I been here since day one & I’m not going anywhere, so there’s that.
> 
> :*


End file.
